This invention pertains to a new procedure for fabricating electronic circuits, especially applicable to the design of experimental circuits and prototypes, and by means of which it is feasible to secure such circuits in a manner which is economical, rapid and efficient.
The invention also pertains to a device, tool or component for the practical application of the said procedure.
As is well-known, in an electronic circuit, several discrete elements are typically involved, such as resistors, condensors, transistors, integrated circuits, etc., which must be correctly interconnected so that the circuit will fulfill the function for which it has been designed. To this end, use is made of electrically insulating printed circuit boards, at least one surface of which is covered in a conductive material, normally copper. The conductive material is subjected to serigraphic processes and chemical manipulation in order to eliminate part of the conductive material and to define interconnection traces between the various points provided for the location of the components, where openings are made for the fixing thereof, by means of their connection pins.
This solution is obviously entirely satisfactory in circuit fabrication which is highly repetitive, in other words, those which are to be mass produced, This is no longer the case, however, when dealing with experimental circuits or prototypes where, on the one hand, the printed circuit board may be unique and, on the other hand, it may be necessary to alter connections once they have been completed.